


traitors

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Betrayal, Death, Gen, idk why i wrote this shit, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schlatt raises his hand for the second time this day, and thoughts of dying runs through Tommy's mind."Oh no, not you, Tommy. Believe it or not but you're quite the reliable source," he praises.OR an au where tommy is the traitor amd everything is sad and shitty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	traitors

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so i wrote this in 20 minutes, so please be kind. anyways, leave some kudos, maybe a comment eh? it was just a lil drabble that i thought of yesterday and decided to write about... don't hate me haha

And as dawn rises and the sun shines upon them, truth will be revealed and distrust will be common.

Brotherhood between them will be torn into useless little pieces and they will drift apart from everything they've known. Everything they've done with each other for months on end will be oblivion.

And a life will be taken.

A life will be taken.

A life will be taken.

//

"I'm so sorry, Wilbur," the boy who he claimed to be his brother starts, "but I had to do this."

The blonde tries taking a single step forward, only for him to change his mind and not bother, considering this specific situation.

"N-no, you _didn't_ have to. You _betrayed me_ , Tommy. I thought we were supposed to be partners. We were supposed to take down L'manburg together," Wilbur pauses then, and yields his sword toward the boy.

"Wil, what the fuck are you doing? Y-you can't do this, Wilbur." Tommy's voice is taped in anxiety and shame and disgrace and panic and -

Wilbur seems to notice. His deep brown eyes stare into Tommy's blue ones, his mind already made up.

"Yes, Tommy; I can," Wilbur declares, walking with no haste to the traitor.

Tommy's eyes dilate and he brings forth his axe, regretting it the moment manic laughter is heard from behind. _Oh shit_ , he curses to himself, seeing the president dust off his suit while standing from a bolder.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some sort of battle?" Schlatt wonders aloud.

" _You_ ," Wilbur says as he turns around, then, and narrows his eyes at their new visitor.

"Yes, me. Who were you expecting? Dream? Techno? Quackity?" the president asks without interest in Wilbur's answer.

Schlatt shoots a look of "good work," to the boy behind Wil. Said boy sees it and looks down, not wanting to be reminded of what he did over and over again.

"No, I was expecting a bouquet of roses, hand-picked by you, of course." Wilbur scoffs.

A smirk plays on the mans lips, head tilting slightly to the back while his hands take rest in his pockets.

"Oh, Wilbur, you fucking British asshole," Schlatt walks slowly to him, eyes never leaving his, "why're you being sarcastic? You wouldn't want to be sarcastic right now, right here, would you?"

Wil opens his mouth to speak, but is silenced by Tommy,

"Guys, maybe we should settle this somewhere else," Tommy says sternly, dropping his axe and taking a stand between both men, arms outstretched. 

Schlatt hums. Wilbur sheaths his sword and drops his hands to his sides. 

"Yeah, you're right, Tommyinnit. We should go," Wil agrees but . . . there's something off. Something neither Schlatt nor Tommy can sense.

"The kid's right; let's move," Schlatt squares his shoulders, hands still in his pockets while he looks between the two.

"Good," Tommy smiles, one of sadness and relief, and gestures for them to start walking through the forest.

They understand that and does it.

The three of them are quiet for while that is . . . that is until Schlatt raises one hand into the air. This causes confusion between Tommy and Wil.

"Schlatt, what're you doing?" Wilbur questions.

"You'll see," is the response and then it hits Wilbur. But before the thought can fully register through his head, a gunshot is heard.

And birds are seen flying out of the trees.

And Tommy screams and stops walking and whips around with force and -

\- and he sees it.

He sees Wilburs body falling to the ground, blood dripping from his clothes, mouth open and eyes half-lidded.

Schlatt chuckles, crossing his arms together. 

"Wilbur! Wilbur, no!" Tommy yells, kneeling, then, and punching the ground while his tears cascade.

"Tommy, no need to cry, he got what he deserved," comes the voice of Schlatt.

"No! Schlatt, we didn't agree to this! I said that I'll be your little spy and that you wouldn't do anything to him!" he screams, voice echoing in the deafening silence.

"I know, Tommyinnit, I know," Schlatt chastises. Then crooks the corner of his mouth, "but some promises are meant to be broken, aren't they?"

"Schlatt, you fucking asshole! I didn't ask for this!" Tommy raises himself, then lunges his fists toward his enemy. "I fucking didn't ask for this, Schlatt!" He strikes one punch, but Schlatt swiftly dodges it.

"Tommy, you're trying too hard," the man says after a few failed attempts of Tommy trying to hit him.

"And I'll try as many times as I want to, bitch." He tries again and, not to Schlatt's surprise, fails.

Schlatt raises his hand for the second time this day, and thoughts of dying runs through Tommy's mind.

"Oh no, not you, Tommy. Believe it or not but you're quite the reliable source," he praises.

Not long after, nearly everyone of Schlatt's minions are pulling a thrashing and screaming Tommy. They try quieting him; telling him it's not worth it, telling him that Wilbur's gone and there's nothing they can do about it.

"You all did this!" Tommy shouts as Quackity and Eret firmly holds him.

"Please, Tommy, he manipulated us," Eret tries reasoning with the heart-shattered boy.

Everyone including Schlatt starts to walk away from Wilbur's lifeless body. And Tommy stops all that he does, fully allowing Quackity and Eret to drag his now-limp body, while Techno and - well, Tommy doesn't even recognize anyone anymore, his eyes are blurred and he just doesn't care - while Techno and looks like Tubbo accompanies Schlatt's side.

//

And a life will be taken.

A life will be taken.

A life will be taken.

_(He just didn't expect Wil's life to end this quickly, it should have been him.)_

**Author's Note:**

> well . . . what did u think? anyways, come follow me on twitter ! @wilbvrrsoot


End file.
